


Must Succeed

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhinox's thoughts on protecting the others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Succeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



There's nothing Rhinox won't do to keep his team mates safe. He has to succeed, or his existence is meaningless.

Of course, sometimes, he pushes harder on others. It makes them smarter, stronger, and more able to escape the dangers they find themselves in.

And maybe he is a little rough around the edges. But it's for their sakes. The rougher, harder he is, the more they actually listen.

He will protect them all, no matter what they get themselves into. If that means he has to lead, for now, then so be it. None of them like it though.


End file.
